quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf of Scarlet Woods
Wolf of Scarlet Woods Pre-Release Announcement.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Announcement Banner.png Screenshot 2014-07-25-13-22-36.png Screenshot 2014-07-25-13-23-13.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Spirits Rewards.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Garm Final Evo Guide.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Keys Guide.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods 1.5x Spirits Drop Rate.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Single Re-Invocation Last Day.png Wolf of Scarlet Woods Maria & Vivi Last Invocation Day.png Duration: July 24th to August 11th, 2014 There will be no half MP period for this event. However an increased drop rate period is scheduled from July 28th to July 31st 2014 Event Announcement Wiz and the Wizard have been give he mission to investigate a surge of powers sensed from the Scarlet Forest! Along with Maria, find the source of the powers and put an end to the chaos! Specials in Crystal Invocations * (S) Vivi (Caller of Death) * (S) Maria (Red Hood) :Single Re-Invocation period: From 7/24/2014 to 7/26/2014 __TOC__ Story Click/tap the image to show/hide story Prologue= "Over that direction!!" The shadows chased down the helpless wolf. His fangs, claws, legs all bounded by chains. The residents of the woods hunted down the wolf who had escaped from the imprisonment. The hunters determined to lock down the powers building within the wolf. "I should be safe here..." The wolf escaped the moonlight to hide behind a large shrub. Looking down at the chains, he thought to himself. "As soon as I get a hold of those keys..." His eyes filled with fury... |-|Maria= "I sure hope grandmother is alright." The girl in the red hood skipped through the Scarlet Woods. In one had was a basket of food and drinks; In the other was a large saw like blade, which she used occasionally to hack away trees and branches. Like every other errand, Maria journeyed through to the town to buy supplies for her grandmother. To protect herself from the beasts, Maria taught herself to wield a blade and cast spells. It was not known why but she and her grandmother lived peacefully together is a small cottage in the woods. But in the past few days, Maria felt a unusual power lurking in the woods. On the way back to the cottage she heard unusual voices through the branches. "Hmm.... Never seen that Wizard around here before... and a taking black cat" Just as Maria was about to approach the two, a beast suddenly jumped out towards the Wizard and the cat. Without hesitating, Maria reacted quickly to intercept the beast. "Do you need a hand out of this place?" |-|Garm= "Where are those damn keys!!!" Garm the wolf mumbled to himself. It was now morning but his arms, legs and fangs were still entangled by the heavy chains and locks. Hiding from the hunters, he searched for the keys to unlocking himself. The anger and powers grew bigger with every step he took. "This isn't going anywhere... maybe I should change my strategy..." Through the trees he could see the young pig boy. One of the forest residents who was after him. "I think it's time to play the poor weak wolf..." Hiding the ferocity in his eyes, he began to approach the pig boy... |-|Hawk= "I've caught you now!!" The pig boy whipped the wolf with joy. Just about then he had lost hope finding the wolf, the wolf appeared unexpectedly from the bushes. Still chained and bounded, the wolf was easy to catch even by the pig. "This is for the hay house! And this is for the wooden house!" The pig screamed with every strike he took with the wolf. The wolf stood quietly. But it was then, voices were heard from the distance. "Help! No ouch ouch!" The wolf suddenly screamed for help. People were approaching to save the wolf. The pig prepared his whip to defend his catch. |-|Dale= Dale had just returned home from a days work. He was the lumberjack and keeper of the Scarlet Woods. Along with his companion Chap, he defended the animals and nature of the forest. Dale set fire to the stove and began preparing when he sensed unusual presence approaching his hut. "...hmm it seems we still have work to take care of." Patting Chap, he picked up his axe and sat quietly in the hut... waiting for the unexpected visitors to arrive at the door.. |-|Rizze= "If we capture the wolf, the powers should no longer build inside her." "We know the wolf is only here to unleash the power of the girl." Rizze whispered quietly in the shadows of the forest. A band of hunters conversed throughout the trees. "Why don't we just kill the wolf?" "The wolf is only a puppet of the evil. Once we kill the wolf, the evil will reincarnate into another being." "Which is why we have to keep it alive and away from the girl." "Very well... but if the wolf is fully unleashed we will have to kill him at all cost." "Won't the evil reincarnate?" "Yes but it's better than letting the wolf loose" "This is going to be a long night..." |-|Vivi= "Hopefully we can conceal the wolf." Vivi rushed through the forest to Rizze's hideout. After hearing of the wolf's escape, she knew the next place the wolf would go was to obtain Rizze's key. Arriving at the hideout, she had heard sounds to magic being cast. Vivi dived into the hut to find Rizze fallen and the wolf being unchained. "It's too late..." |-|Epilogue= "And the girl and the grandmother lived happily ever after" What was that? you ask Wiz "Just a tale I heard." You and Wiz are on the path back to the town. The forest is now quiet now that the wolf had been defeated. "But the surge of power still remains in that forest." "We better keep a watch on that girl" You feel uncertain about leaving the forest. As you know that nothing has ended, and things have just started... Quest Note: For sorting questions, check out QDB for the right order. Keys can be used to unlock hidden powers. 9x Metal Key (1% unlock rate) can be evolved to a Magical Iron Key (10%). 9x Magical Iron Key (10%) can be evolved into a Enchanted Red Key (100%). Enchanted Blue Keys give a 25% chance of unlocking hidden powers. Hawk,' Dale',' Rizze '''and' Garm''' all have a chance of dropping at their first forms when defeated in their respective quests. Damage dealt by enemies is to spirits of the recommended elements for their respective quests. |} Front Page Poll What do you think of the Wolf of Scarlet Forest event? Horrible! Not very good O.K. Pretty good Awesome! Category:Events Category:English Exclusive